A Trollpasta made entirely from Google docs microphone
The stories made in (en)Ti(riely)ny from Google Docs microphone. Enjoy. the stories it was dark and very cold for some reason. I recently gone on dog, but I born out of my mind. At day. dog with hair weave. I did not amend that. my dog was cold, very cold. I went to get some fire, but there was no one, so I was scared of it. It was a very stupid monster, that looks like Sonic XXX. all I can do is be scared because I know I live a thing. I don't know why the side to invite this thing to live with me but, I guess I was born to run to Something I Don't Know. I meant I was drunk. anyways there was no dog in my living room, guess Sanuk ate him. I was scared for some reason, and this is even more scary because this is all being wind down on a wall of text. I was more scared menu, and I just wanted to get out. My dog, for what is left of it, was a big giant mass of Bones and flesh, with pools blue, and my dog was somehow alive. I was disgusted and so I got out. ' ' I ran and when and when possible. oh my God, there was blood everywhere, and the microphone is still up yeah, I meant to mess up. I need to get out, but if I don't fix the microphone period.. he will beat. Period. No, we will be unable to move all of us. I was so scared, and so was Sonic e a t e. We decided to band together to find out what's causing the microphone breaking Fusion. Soon we found out. daunt... space it was evil Patrick xxxx I'm in. We also found down cama. Vampires were evolved And that Werewolves 1 Vol 2 what's. Soon we have to fight a billion ninjas, and then skeletons pumped out. Sonic died today, and so I was the last one family Siri. ' ' And so it was the fumble Battle. I was scared,, but, I will do anything to avenge Sanik, even though he'd kill my dog. Elizabeth said the final battle, so I have to be quick. Evil Patrick slap my face. it hurts a lot . I have to avoid all his attacks, because apparently he was way too overpowered. When I get to pick up The sword of epicnessI used it to slash the evil monster xxxx. space then I use the gun just shoot at Patrick. space and then I woke up to this just a dream even though I actually fought the monsters and stuff, and now I am going to kill myself oh and skeleton poked out and. period. You know what? Fuck this story, I am going to type shit from now on because I am done with these messed up fucking stories that I can barely read at all. The end and that's it of this shitty story I made. I am fucking done with today so goodbye. Category:And then a skeleton popped out‏‎ Category:BATTELS‏‎ Category:Blood‏‎ Category:Beings‏‎ Category:Cliche Madness‏‎ Category:EVIL PATRIXXX‏‎ Category:ENGLISH, MUDDAFUGGA! DO YOU SPEAK IT?!‏‎ Category:File Extensions‏‎ Category:EVIL SONIXXX Category:LONG ASS TITLE‏‎ Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE‏‎ Category:Sucide‏‎